Neptune and Blanc Chronicles
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: The story about the loving relationship of Neptune and Blanc. Continuation of Ticklish.


**Neptune and Blanc Chronicles chapter 01: Confession.**

BW: Finally decided to make another Neptune/Blanc. Some reviews from the last Neptune/Blanc story asked me to explore a little more of the Neptune/Blanc pairing since all we usually get is Neptune/Noire. There's not a whole lot of them. And this time, there will be multiple chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

**(I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series)**

* * *

><p>"Blanc…" Neptune whispered. Neptune had once again come over to Blanc's Basilicom.<p>

"Yes, Neptune?" Blanc asked, as she laid flat on her belly and read a book. She felt Neptune lay her head top of her back. She didn't mind at all, and just continued reading.

"I'm bored…" Neptune muttered. It's quiet. Too quiet. Too boring, and Neptune does not like quiet and boring.

"Is that so?" Blanc asked.

"How can you say that?" Neptune questioned, "All we've done today is read books."

"Complaining about books again?" Blanc sighed, "If you don't like it, why don't you do something else?"

"Don't wanna…" Neptune murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because… I…" Neptune trailed with a long yawn.

"Hey, Neptune?" Blanc called to Neptune, only to realize she had fallen asleep, evident by the light snoring she heard from her. Blanc sighed, "So, instead of being bored to tears, you're bored to sleep." she commented, before quietly giggling to herself, "Hehe, just don't drool on me, okay?"

With Neptune quietly asleep, Blanc continued to read her book, flipping page after page, while occasionally kicking her bare feet up and down.

After a minute or two, Blanc stopped reading and paused. She turned to see Neptune, who began tossing and turning. Neptune always found a way to break Blanc's concentration, even when asleep.

"I can feel you tossing around, Neptune. Don't you know how to sleep quietly?" she complained to a sleeping Neptune. Her only answer was Neptune nuzzling comfortably against her. "I'll take that as 'no'. Then again, you aren't the type to stay still for very long." she whispered, before she smiled, "You and that straightforward personality of yours."

At that moment, Blanc began to fondly remember the happiest moment of her life, all thanks to Neptune seeing three little words in the most straightforward way possible.

**(-Sometime after Neptune's previous visit [See Ticklish]-)**

Blanc had yet another unexpected visit from Neptune. She's grown used to it by now, though. Neptune visiting, without speaking to Blanc first, has become a mundane thing now. Somewhere deep in her mind, Blanc actually looks forward to Planeptune's CPU coming over just to see her. She hadn't a clue why.

By the way, Mina has gone out again, and the twins went on a quest with Nepgear and Uni, leaving Blanc and Neptune alone again.

"Blanc, I have something really important to say today." Neptune said with a determined look.

"Yes. What is it?" Blanc asked, not really paying any attention, and instead tried to direct her concentration to her reading. Although Neptune's presence makes it all the more difficult to do so.

Neptune takes a deep breath in order to built up enough courage for what she's about to say. "Blanc… I love you."

"I see." Blanc said calmly and casually, flipping a page of her book, before freezing entirely. Neptune grasped her full attention with that, "…Wait, what…?" Blanc turned to Neptune with a look of surprise.

"I love you! And I don't mean the friendship kind of love. I mean love as in the romantic kind. I'm totally in love with you, Blanc!"

"W-Wait, slow down! I-I'm having trouble trying to comprehend what you mean…" Blanc said, with her cheeks faintly turning red.

"I just spelled it out for you! I. Love. You!" Neptune emphasized.

"O-Okay…" Blanc whispered, the blush on her face turning a deeper shade of red, "B-But, why would you saying something so embarrassing out of the blue like that?"

"Because, love makes you do things even you can't understand." Neptune smiled, "Love makes you crazy!"

"Don't use weird tropes you confuse me!" Blanc yelled, before turning around to face the other way, mostly to hide away her blushing face, "Besides, we're girls, and on top of that, we're CPUs. We can't have a relationship like this." Blanc reasoned, "B-But, I-I'm not saying I don't appreciate your feelings toward me. I'm only saying this out of professionalism…" she trailed with a small smile. She began to fidget too.

"Right…" Neptune trailed, not buying Blanc's words in the slightest. She knows Blanc prefers to keep her emotions in check, and normally does it better than Noire. She could tell, even with her back turned, Blanc was growing a happy smile, and that smile of Blanc's is not fooling anyone. "But, you can't hide anything from me, Blanc. Your face spells how happy you are." Neptune chirped, while poking to sole of Blanc's left foot, causing Lowell's CPU to squeal and jump at the same time.

"Kya!"

"Oh, you're feet are super ticklish too." Neptune grinned like a imp, "You should wear stuff that doesn't reveal your beautiful little legs and cute little feet."

"Neptune…!" Blanc growled, angered and embarrassed that Neptune just found another ticklish spot that even she didn't know about.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Neptune finds herself on the floor, with a lump on her head. It's even bigger than last time.

Blanc stood over, holding the book she was reading earlier, and panting heavily, seeing as she put much strength into her attack on Neptune.

"H-Hitting people with books is Ram's thing, isn't it…? How does a book hurt more than you hammer…?"

"You keep getting touchy feely…!" Blanc muttered, gripping her hand into a fist, "It makes me so mad!" she spat, still blushing.

"I'm sorry…" Neptune apologized sheepishly.

Blanc's anger swelled down soon after, before she turned away from Neptune, caressing one arm with the other. "Why would you be in love me, anyway? I'm an introvert who does nothing but read."

"That's because you like reading." answered Neptune.

"… I'm a… terrible writer… none of my books sell well…" Blanc added.

"Not true! You've improved since you started." assured Neptune, only to receive a glare from Blanc, "Okay, that was a lie, but at least you're trying to improve."

"Worse of all, I have anger issues. I snap at everything little thing… I get really violent… like just now… I attacked you because I got angry…"

"Well, I was asking for it." Neptune said while rubbing the lump on her head.

Blanc turned back around to Neptune, "You don't have to keep doing that. You and I both know all of those flaws are true." she would've said more, but she hadn't expect Neptune to come up to her and hug tenderly.

"We all have flaws Blanc. I have my mine, and I just live with them." Neptune said with a gentle smile, very close to Blanc's face, "Your flaws don't matter to me one bit. It's because I love you. So, no more negativity about yourself, okay?"

Blanc hadn't said anything to counter that. She couldn't. Not after hearing the honesty in Neptune's words. She felt it too. Especially in this hug. Now she knew why she looked forward to Neptune coming to visit her. She realized she too has fallen in love with Neptune. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Neptune, hugging her back just as tenderly. "You really are stupid, you know that…?"

"Yeah. I know."

"But… I like that part of you." Blanc smiled adorably, "I love you too, Neptune."

**(-Present time-)**

"And from then on, we became a couple…" Blanc whispered, as her flashback ended, with another adorable smile.

Remembering that time made her happy. In fact, that tender moment made her happy. She became the happiest CPU ever. The times they out on dates, though in secret, were always fun. Just being with Neptune brought great joy to Blanc. Even like this, while Neptune sleeps, Blanc is happy.

"I think I'll take a nap too." she decided.

Before doing so, Blanc placed a book mark in her novel and laying it aside.

With that done, she rested her head down on her arms, and began to drift to sleep.

However, she hadn't noticed Mina, who had returned some time ago, watching from a crack in the door. Of course, she hadn't heard anything about Blanc saying she and Neptune becoming a couple. To her, it looks like her partner and Neptune are good friends taking a peaceful nap together. Closing the door, Mina decided to give Nepgear and Histoire a call later, so Blanc and Neptune can sleep in peace for a while. Besides, in her mind, they look quite cute sleeping together. She hopes the best for their "friendship".

* * *

><p>BW: Okay, that's it for this first chapter. I had a long one ready, bet I decided to roll with this short piece. How short or long the others will vary. I'm still working on the next one. See you soon.<p> 


End file.
